Attack dogs (demon hunters)
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Animals |aliases = Attack Dogs, Dogs |affiliation = Demon hunters |era = Post-Blood Omen era |territories = Pillars, Mountains, Uschtenheim, |weapons = spiked collar/headgear |abilities = long-range senses, fast speed, Charge/lunge/bite attack |vulnerabilities = easily singled out, low health |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm |appearances = }} Demon Hunter Attack Dogs also known simply as Attack Dogs, were canine enemies featured in Soul Reaver 2. They were affiliated with the Demon hunters and were encountered in the Demon infested post-Blood Omen era. Role Demon hunter attack dogs were Demon hunter affiliated canine enemies with white and orange (or 'red') fur. They wore a spiked helmet and collar, with which they could attack, primarily by charging (and possibly biting) at Raziel. The attack dogs were fairly minor enemies, with little health and weak attacks, though they were incredibly fast and were able to sense Raziel's presence (possibly by scent) at longer distances than other enemies Attack Dogs: "Both the Vampire Hunters and their descendants, the Demon Hunters, use attack dogs which they've outfitted with cruel-looking weapons. Dogs are able tosense Raziel from longer range than most enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Attack Dogs: "Not an impressive enemy. The only real thing that they do have is an ability to sense Raziel from a greater distance than typical enemies. Where this could be a considerable weakness, as they single themselves out, they tend to warn the people that they are pulling guard with. Since they single themselves out, killing them is not much of a chore. They will sometimes manage to sidestep Raziel's attacks, but it doesn't happen too often. Apart from that, their low health and minimal strength make them easy targets.Their only strength is their speed, but unless you plan on running from them, which is almost impossible, they really don't get a chance to use it to their advantage.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 1//''Speed'' 4//''Defense'' 1.5//''Health'' 1//''Overall'' 1.25"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. On their own, attack dogs were little threat to Raziel and their tendency to run towards Raziel as soon as they detected him often put them in this position, However, the dogs were likely to be accompanied by other Demon hunter enemies and their charge could alert other Demon hunter troops to investigate; when teamed with other Demon hunter troops (and Demons) in group battles, the dogs and their speed could become a major nuisance Bestiary: Attack Dogs: "Not an impressive enemy. The only real thing that they do have is an ability to sense Raziel from a greater distance than typical enemies. Where this could be a considerable weakness, as they single themselves out, they tend to warn the people that they are pulling guard with. Since they single themselves out, killing them is not much of a chore. They will sometimes manage to sidestep Raziel's attacks, but it doesn't happen too often. Apart from that, their low health and minimal strength make them easy targets.Their only strength is their speed, but unless you plan on running from them, which is almost impossible, they really don't get a chance to use it to their advantage.//'Stats (/5)' Strength 1//''Speed'' 4//''Defense'' 1.5//''Health'' 1//''Overall'' 1.25"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf).. Raziel encountered Demon hunter attack dogs in the Demon infested post-Blood Omen era, first meeting them along with other Demon hunter enemies nearby the Pillars, he would encounter them again in the Mountains and inside Uschtenheim . The Dogs were presumably bred and trained by the Demon hunters to assist in their crusades against the demon hordes. Notes *Demon hunter attack dogs are referred to as "avhdog" in games files. *Attack dogs have the same 'yellow-sphere' soul as humans. SR2-Enemy-Dog-Development.jpg|Demon hunter attack Dog concept art and development SR2-DemonHunter-Dog.png|Demon hunter attack dog in game SR2-DemonHunterDogbite.png|A Demon Hunter dog attacks Raziel SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-07-DemonHunterAttackDog.png|Demon hunter attack dog in SR2 bonus materials *Demon Hunter Attack Dogs are similar to Vampire Hunter Attack Dogs used by the Demon Hunters predecessors, the Vampire Hunters; both being 'domesticated' dogs presumably bred and trained to assist Human hunters in their crusades Attack Dogs: "Both the Vampire Hunters and their descendants, the Demon Hunters, use attack dogs which they've outfitted with cruel-looking weapons. Dogs are able tosense Raziel from longer range than most enemies." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg34 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Vampire Hunters: Attack Dogs: "Vampire Hunters have trained attack dogs to assist them in flushing out the undead. Man's best friend may not translate into Vampire's worst enemy, but these dogs are a nuisance. They'll spot Raziel from a greater distance than any human can. Standard attacks dispatch a dog. They have souls, too." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 17.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Attack Dogs: "These trained killers help hunters sniff out vampires. Attack Dogs notice you before their handlers do and rush in to assault. A few swift kicks should take care of them." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 27.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4 and sharing similar attacks, although they are noticably different canine breeds . A variety of more 'wild' canine enemies were previously encountered by Kain in Blood Omen, including Dogs, Wolves, Cave Wolves, Purple Cave Wolves and Werewolves (and with Kain and Vorador both able to assume a Wolf form) *Demon hunter attack dogs are unusually not named in Prima's Soul Reaver 2 Guide, which only acknowledges the Vampire Hunter attack dogs in its main 'Bestiary' enemy list. The guide does however mention "attack dogs" in its main walkthrough (and features an image of one) "Continuing past the bridge, you come across a pair of swordsmen demon hunters and an attack dog" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 53.ISBN:0-7615-3237-4. *Demon hunter attack dogs visually resemble the real-world 'St Bernard' domestic dog breed. See Also * Demon Hunters at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies